Tails of Mobius: Happily Ever After
by Sonic Rose
Summary: The Sequal to Shadow of my Former Self. Amy still dreams of her dark hero coming back to rescue her... ahh


Disclaimer: Amy Rose, Shadow, and Sonic are © of SEGA while the Freedom Fighters are most likely © of Archie. 

**Happily Ever After**

**Amy Rose gazed skyward at the stars. She was always a dreamer, but for weeks she hung on the twinkling lights in the sky every night. She never missed a shooting star, or a sparkle the stars made as they danced in the night. It was silly kind of... because Amy couldn't sleep without the starry nights, and often fell asleep at her window, hunched over the sill. She even had her bed pushed up to the window so she could stargaze..**

** Sonic had been keeping an eye on her lately, as if he were her older brother. He sighed softly, seeing Amy's head rest on her arms, which in turn, laid on the windowsill. He walked over to the hut, and didn't even bother knocking. Amy, this is the third time this week. he said softly, too softly to wake her.**

** He walked over to the girl and almost laughed. She was so sweet when she was asleep... and in such an awkward pose. Well, time to do the right thing hero. Sonic gently pulled her back away from the window, and slid her under the covers of her nice warm bed. So sweet... I never noticed what an angel you can be sometimes' he thought with a smile. He pulled the pink sheets embroidered with hearts and other cute things up to her neck, and gently tucked the covers around her form. He smiled softly when his work was done, and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Good Night Amy Rose. He said, and closed the door behind him.**

********

** And they lived happily ever after. Sally smiled and kissed Tails on the forehead.**

** Good night Aunt Sally. He smiled and wrapped the sheets around himself tightly.**

** Good night Tails. She said in a whisper and turned out the lights. She put the story book back up on the shelf before leaving. As she walked out of the darkened hut, she saw Sonic walking for his hut at a mild pace. Taking advantage of this, she went over to her friend.**

** Sonic. What are you doing up so late? She questioned, but smiled.**

** Sonic shrugged, Just out for a walk.**

** Has... Amy been part of that walk? She said quietly.**

** Sonic nodded, Yeah, ever since Shadow left she's been acting weird Sal'.**

** Sally nodded in reply. Thought so... I wish I knew what we could do for her.**

** Sal, there's nothing wrong with Amy. She's just... Lonely. He headed up the steps to his hut and turned to Sal. The moon was shining in her eyes, and he smiled at her. She'll be all right.**

** Sally heaved a sigh. Parting with Sonic always made her feel, a little strange, like tonight. Silence drifted between them for a few moments before she continued. Well... Good night.**

********

** Amy yawned, and rolled over in bed just after Sonic left her hut. She pulled the sheets even tighter around her, drifting merrily into her sweet dreams.**

** I told you I'd return. Shadow smiled at Amy and put his hands gently on her shoulders.**

** I never doubted you Shadow. She smiled softly and put her arms around the hedgehog.**

** Some day Amy.. He started and looked off in the distance, but being that this was a dream, it was just the two of them, standing over an endless pink sea illuminated by the setting sun. I won't just be a dream. He stroked the hedgehog girl's cheek gently.**

** But Shadow...**

** He kissed her forehead softly. I love you Amy. I've known that, since you first spoke to me. I made my promise to you, and Maria. I'll find my way back to you, no matter what. Will you wait for me?**

** Of course I will! Amy replied instantly and went to hug Shadow, but he was gone, the dream was over, and life went on.**

*******

** Four years passed. The War against Robotnik ended, victory was theirs. Since leaving the freedom fighters, Shadow had found a group of his own to hang out with, freedom fighters in the South. He'd visited Knothole a few times before Robotnik's defeat, but it had been based on needs only. And now, even though the war had been won three months ago, Shadow was nowhere to be found. **

** Reports were still coming in over people lost to the battle, and Robians restored to their flesh and blood forms. Sonic's parents were found and deroboticized, Uncle Chuck of Course. The Dragons... everyone was going back to who they were. The last time Shadow had been seen however, was in battle. Truly, the final bout with Robotnik had been around the world, as all freedom Fighters converged on the Sub bosses the evil doctor had set in place to do his bidding.**

** A now 20 year old Sonic the Hedgehog had proposed Marriage to Princess Sally, now 19 years of age. She accepted of course, and their wedding was going to take place three days from the present time. King Max wasn't too happy about it at first, but then, he couldn't think of anyone else so well loved by the people.**

** Amy had just had her 16th birthday. Sweet Sixteen. Only, because of her wish, she was physically 18. She had a certain charm to her, and everyone loved her. She'd been dating Tails for a while, but after the real Fiona came back, the fox took interest in her instead. Their break up didn't really hurt Amy that much, after all, it wasn't him who really held her heart.**

** Shadow... I'm still waiting. She said quietly, looking up at the night Sky. This time, she wasn't in some shabby little hut. No, now she was in a real home, her home, back with her parents in Mobotropolis' Castle Town. The shining white palace was in view, and in only two more days now, it would be filled with people from all around just to celebrate Sally and Sonic's wedding. Please come back... Please?**

********

** The Day came. The day of the wedding. It was beautiful, flawless in every way. Sally was stunning in her lacy white gown, and Sonic looked so respectable in his tux. King Max was there to give his baby girl away, while Elias and Queen Alicia watched with pride. Sonic's Parents and Uncle were there, Bunnie as the head bride's maid, Tails as best Man, Mina was there, even former enemies like Nack the Weasel were in the audience... It went off without a hitch.**

** The Wedding reception was held that evening, and Amy went to it, but didn't feel like she had a place in it. She saw everyone there, old friends they had as freedom fighters, everyone. From Hershey and Geoffrey St. John, to Knuckles the Echidna and his new wife, Julie Su... the Chaotix showed up, even Locke made a brief appearance with the ghost of Athair. Merlin Prower had revealed himself and was on good terms with his nephew Tails... All one big happy family, while Nack and Nic the weasels bickered over whatever, most likely the refreshments, they hadn't had jobs to argue over in a while.**

** Amy wondered why she'd bothered coming, the one person she really wanted to see... just wasn't there.**

** Sonic was laughing and talking with his friends, when out of the corner of his eye, he caught Amy's sad expression. A semi-worried look crossed his face. Sally said, pulling him back to the present, then glanced at what Sonic saw... poor girl' she thought.**

** Just a sonic sec Sal, there's something I need to do. Okay? Sonic smiled and gave his wife a kiss. Before she knew it, he was gone, in a flash, and not yet by Amy's side.**

** Amy began to turn for the door. No point in sticking around. She'd already attended the wedding, given Sonic and Sal her blessings. The talk was wearing thin, so her feet took her to the door, until a blue blur stopped her. Sonic smiled brightly.**

** The girl was startled, but it passed quickly. Hi.. Sonic. She said, trying to sound high spirited, something she completely failed at right now.**

** Sonic's hands turned her around, and he put an arm around her, leading her smack dab into the middle of the crowd, exactly where she didn't want to be. The lights and attention just made her feel hot inside, like she was being watched. C'mon, I got a friend who'd like to meet you. Said he wouldn't take no for an answer, really nice guy. he laughed.**

** N-no Sonic, it's okay. I came stag and I was just leaving. She said, but Sonic wouldn't let her go. She just felt more and more uncomfortable, the misery clearly showing on her face. At one time, even having a moment of Sonic's undivided attention would have thrilled her, but not since... she met Shadow.**

** C'mon, Smile Amy, that look doesn't suit you. Sonic encouraged and lead her to the opposite corner of the room. Y' know, you're hard to find these days. he said to his friend'. The Hedgehog's back was turned to them as he was getting a glass of punch from the bowl.**

** He whirled around and Amy's eyes lit up. Her heart jumped for joy in her chest, and she was at a loss for once. Hug him? Kiss him? Hold him? She squealed happily, then looked at Sonic. How..? Where? I heard he was missing at the final battle...**

** Well, Shadow was missing... He seriously injured and so he was taken to Haven on the floating Island to be healed. Sonic explained. Now c'mon. Lemme introduce you two the right way. He laughed at Amy's blush. Amy Rose? This is Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow? This is Amy Rose, she's a really good friend of mine. He smiled, taking Amy's hand and placing it in Shadows'.**

** The Pleasure is all Mine. Shadow said in a soft melodic voice.**

** I've... been waiting for you. She smiled brightly, still in shock that Shadow was here at all.**

** I know. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently rubbed it with his thumb. The smile on her face made him brighten, especially the way she looked at him. you've grown up.**

** Uh huh... She blushed.**

** So... I guess... we can pick up where we left off. If you don't mind? Amy shook her head. Shadow nodded, and slowly, gently, drew her into his arms. He tilted her head up, not quite as much as last time, and their lips touched softly together. Sometimes words aren't needed... this was one of those times, when you know, there is love.**

**THE END**


End file.
